Audio communications systems such as mobile phones have become rich on geographical features, but are limited to be available for communication via a call ID such as a telephone number provided by the operator of a public network or any other personalised ID.
An objective of this invention is to overcome such limitation.
In particular an object of this invention is to make a call ID available for a call from or a connection between parties, who do not know the call ID, but who may have other information such as, but not limited to, as the location of the device with the call ID.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system as a callee and a way of connecting to an audio communication system being part of a public network and who has made at least a position available to allow for a call or a connection from a caller. In particular to make the call or connection possible based on the location or orientation of the caller.